Gorr (God Butcher) (Earth-616)
Gorr despises any god and seeks to kill all of them, and according to Gorr himself he killed many gods of fear, war, chaos, genocide, revenge, plagues, earthquake, blood, wrath, jealousy, death, degradation and very few gods of poetry and flowers. After killing a god from America, the body washed up on the shores of Iceland where it was found by Thor. At a later date, while accompanying a Viking raiding party to Russia, Thor found some of the Slavic gods dead. Thor encountered Gorr who attacked him. Gorr nearly managed to kill Thor, but just before the killing blow, Thor conjured a lightning strike which knocked both of them out. Gorr recovered and escaped to a cave, where he once again fought Thor who believed he had succeeded in slaying him. Gorr survived their encounter however and would spend the next thousand years butchering more and more gods, growing ever stronger and amassing an army of dark minions. Thor once again took notice of Gorr's activities and began hunting him. While Thor ventured to the cave looking for him where they once fought, Gorr was busy somewhere else, making a portal through time from god's blood. He went back and slayed the very first god, taking his heart as a trophy. He then headed forward in time, where he met the Thor of many millenia in the future, saving him for last. Thor of the present quickly found his trail and went into the portal, but arrived in the future a few hundred years after Gorr. The only god left was his future self, who resembled his father greatly. Little did the two Thors know was that Gorr had made another trip into the past to get the Thor from around 800 ad, the Thor he first met. He brought him back to the future where he made him a slave, along with the other remaining gods. Gorr kept them alive so they would build his God Bomb he would use to exterminate the rest of them. | Powers = Umbrakinesis: He has the power to summon, create, control and/or manipulate darkness from his body. *'Darkness Constructs': He can create wings, weapons, and a shruoud out of darkness. Superhuman Strength: Gorr has strength that is at least comparable to Thor, if not greater. He was able to best young Thor, present-day Thor and Skyfather-Thor all at the same time, and has single-handedly defeated many millions of gods in open combat, including one that reportedly "wrestled with black holes for fun". Superhuman Endurance: Gorr is extremely durable against all forms of trauma and can survive a massive lightning bolt summoned by Thor, or the Godblast of an Odin-Force Skyfather Thor which propelled him "several light years" away. Superhuman Speed: Gorr can fly at blinding speeds, as when he quickly overtook the thunder god on their first encounter, and has been able to. Superhuman Reflexes: Gorr was able to catch Thor rather easily off guard, as well as many other gods. Longevity: Gorr has lived for over 3000 years and still looks in his prime, though this might be the doing of his weapon (see below). Regeneration: Gorr is able to recover from a lightning strike within four days with no signs of that injury, as well growing back an arm that Thor had cut off (with assistance from his weapon). | Abilities = He is a very skilled torturer and has claimed that he tortured a torture god once. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Thor Villains Category:Earth-616